


April Fool's Month

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Bonding, Food mention, Gen, Pranking, remus and virgil are both feral idiots, virgil says gremlins deserve rights and he is the ambassador
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Logan wonders why Virgil is acting off, until he sees Remus and remembers it's April.Prompts: Power Outage/Possession/*Paranoia*Written for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	April Fool's Month

“Good morning, Virgil. Did you want jam or nutella on your pancakes? I’d suggest the former since it's healthier but I suppose treating yourself at breakfast every now and then isn’t going to...Virgil?” Logan turned o where he thought he had seen the anxious side come in, finding no one there or around the immediate area.Feeling a bit silly he turned back to the stove to watch the current pancake and time the flip, getting it right on the first try and smiling in satisfaction at the steaming golden brown breakfast that was currently piled on two separate plates. He realized he had probably made way too much and should have saved some of the batter but sometimes the others liked to add things to them and reheat them for lunch or a late snack before dinner so he supposed it didn’t matter all that much.

He hummed lightly as he worked, steadily working through the batter and checking the time occasionally to see when the others would be up. He had awoken well rested and in good spirits that evening so he had decided to make breakfast for all of them instead of Roman having to do it, since the other had been working himself to the bone recently and he figured this was a nice peace offering and a good precedent to a plea for him to take a break today even just for an hour. For as much as he was made fun of for his schedules and thought to be the one always riding everyone to get their work done in reality he was usually the one dragging them away from their work and shutting down whatever guilty notions they might have about how not working equaled being useless. They really needed to address that at some point- maybe he could get Janus to help him.

Deep in thought as he was, he almost missed the dark shape sat underneath the table, stopping halfway around it to register the sight before stepping back to confirm it. There, tucked between the chairs with his hood over his head, was none other than Virgil- confirming that he had in fact seen him come in earlier but the other had hidden so fast and Logan had been so involved in not letting the breakfast cakes burn that he hadn’t notice him climb under the table.

“Virgil?”

Pale, darting eyes emerged from jean clad knees as a quick han was crossed frantically over the other’s throat, a universal sign to shut one's mouth if Logan remembered correctly. Simply gesturing to the plate of pancakes had Virgil nodding and giving a thumbs up, which without verbal communication Logan had no way of knowing if that meat he was coming out to eat or not but he decided to just set it on the table and Virgil could figure it out. No sooner had he turned around when a hand appeared on the table, reaching around desperately but grasping nothing. Screwing his mouth to the side Logan took a napkin and placed a pancake on it, snapping his fingers to quickly smear some nutella on it before placing it into Virgil’s hand, which disappeared as soon as he grasped the food. Smiling with amusement he heard Roman’s alarm going off and Patton’s subsequent groan that carried with it the dread of having to awaken from whatever dream he had been having. 

Logan idly wondered if Virgil would move to keep from being kicked under the table but snapped his head up from the last pancake as he heard the tall tale woosh of someone sinking in and out before seeing Virgil crouched on top of the fridge pressed up against the wall, posing almost like a gargoyle if it weren’t for the chocolate covered pancake held just between his teeth as his eyes continued to dart frantically around the room. Deciding he was in too good a mood to deal with whatever idiocy was going on that morning he simply turned to stove off and took the second plate of breakfast to the table, having another chocolate one snatched from his hand as soon as he held it up to the fridge as Patton and Roman stumbled through the doorway. 

“Morning Lo.” Patton said sleepily.

“A very fine morning Logan! I didn’t know you could make pancakes?”

“I just followed the recipe. Have as many as you like I made plenty.”

“Where’s the emo?” Logan turned to see Remus scrutinizing the kitchen, which made things click in Logan’s head as to why Virgil had been acting off all morning. It was April and that meant it was April Fool’s month, which meant Virgil was paranoid and Remus was taking full advantage of that fact. 

“Pancakes Remus?” In the two seconds he took to place a plate where Remus usually sat there was a screech and hiss from behind him, followed by half a pancake falling nutella first onto the table and a purple and black streak flying past them and up the stairs. Closing his eyes briefly, he turned back around to see Remus scuttling around on the ceiling before sinking out of sight. Another scream was heard with more thumping upstairs as Logan sat down and snapped away the stray pancake, deciding once again to leave whatever it was Remus was planning alone unless it started to affect Virgil negatively. He’d be even more jumpy all month if Remus decided not to do anything so this was objectively the lesser of two evils. Breathing deeply through his nose Logan looked up to Roman and held out the plate.

“Pancakes Roman?”


End file.
